


Todo puede pasar

by Roxanna210



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Demigods, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxanna210/pseuds/Roxanna210
Summary: Jason se ha enterado de un chisme que llegó a sus oídos desde el Campamento Mestizo. Su amigo y su novia, Annabeth, habían roto. Poco le importaba el por qué, era una noticia muy buena.Pero todo cambio. Y, como siempre, nada sale como lo espera. Su mundo y su amor por Percy habían dado un giro inesperado, y solo por un simple chico castaño de ojos verdes.¿Era tanto el odio que le tenían las moiras para hacerle esto?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 1





	Todo puede pasar

_Hipo x Percy =Perccup/Hipcy_

_Ruego a ambos fandoms no matarme por el ship momentáneo._

•••

—¡Percy Jackson está soltero!

El rumor había causado revuelo en todo el Campamento Júpiter. No era necesario decir que, en la pequeña temporada que Percy Jackson estuvo viviendo con los romanos, el chico había ganado una buena fama.

Había llegado con rapidez a oídos de todos, así que todo el día se podía ver a diversos semidioses romanos cuchicheando, algunos creando conspiraciones del por qué de la ruptura. Al parecer, la noticia le había alegrado el día a muchos, incluyendo a un rubio hijo de Júpiter. Había terminado todos sus labores de aquel día y le había avisado a Reyna que al día siguiente se iría de visita al Campamento Mestizo. La pretora no se negó, no como antes, antes de saber que Piper y él habían roto su relación por un acuerdo mútuo; agradecía ahora que siguieran siendo buenos amigos, Piper era una genial chica después de todo.

No tardó mucho en llegar.

Su presencia aún discordiaba a unos pocos campistas, a pesar de la buena temporada que había pasado con muchos de ellos, pero no se llevaba mal con ninguno. Le sonreían y saludaban, pocos ignoraban su presencia para ser sinceros.

Pasaba por las diferentes cabañas de los dioses Olímpicos, evitando ver la de su padre, poniendo especial atención en la que estaba a su costado. Vio a Quirón dando clases a los nuevos semidioses de Apolo; lo saludó. Admitía que le caía muy bien ese centauro, a diferencia tal vez del señor D, como lo llamaban los campistas; sus temperamentos eran... diferentes.

Pasó por la cabaña de Afrodita y saludó a Piper al verla junto a Annabeth, quien se despedía de ella. ¿Se iba? Se acercó a ellos y Annie también se despidió de él con cierta tristeza. Se iba a estudiar, explicó con una leve sonrisa.

Según el rumor que había corrido entre los romanos, Annabeth Chase había terminado con su amigo Percy por la distancia (no quería una relación a distancia, o algo parecido). Pero no le preguntó en esos momentos el verdadero por qué, pero no pudo esconder por mucho la involuntaria sonrisa que apareció en su rostro.

Apenas Annie salió de la cabaña, Jason le preguntó a _Pipes_ por Jackson; simplemente nadie lo había visto desde la mañana, no después de la noticia. Le preguntó como eso era posible, ella simplemente negó.

—Debe de estar devastado— fue su única explicación.

Corroboró las palabras de Piper con los demás campistas, con Leo, Clarissa, los Stoll, pero cada uno le dijo lo mismo: "No lo he visto".

Caminaba de un lugar a otro buscando al mayor. Todos decían lo mal que debería estarlo pasando el azabache con el repentino rompimiento de su larga relación con Chase, pero no tenía sentido, el Campamento parecía estar en perfecto estado; dudaba la verdad que Percy no amase a su rubia amiga. Percy era una persona que solía dejarse llevar bastante por los sentimientos, y tener a un hijo de los Tres Grandes abrumado por emociones... Siempre es algo que los Campamentos evitan.

Siguió buscándolo; no hubo suerte ni en el lago ni la playa, nada. ¿De verdad se lo había tragado la tierra? Oh por favor que no, no solo él estaría preocupado como nunca, sino que esto significaría otro gran problema; no quería otra gran guerra, gracias.

¿Dónde?, ¿dónde?, ¿dónde?

_¡El acantilado!_

Apenas su cabeza recordó la imagen de aquel lugar, donde Percy se dedicaba a ver el sol caer y desaparecer por el horizonte. Él mismo se lo había mostrado, un lugar tranquilo y mayormente escondido de los demás campistas. Un lugar agradable, una obra de arte de la naturaleza... Solo faltaba en ella una persona de las mismas características.

_Percy_

Voló hasta donde el tupido bosque le permitió tener una visión clara de los caminos. No conocía los lugares, pero no tardó en encontrarse con un gran claro que siguió sin dudar, se detuvo súbitamente al escuchar un ligero y suave murmullo.

_"I'm fine, I won't waste my time_

_Keep it in a jar, gonna leave it for the next one..."_

Las demás palabras se perdían en el aire.

_Percy_

Su mente repetía constantemente su nombre, quería callarla. No tardó en salir entre los arbustos, el sol golpeó sus ojos y la brisa desordenó lo poco que pudo de su corto cabello. Pero no se atrevió a parpadear, no cuando sus ojos celestes se deleitaban con una etérea imagen. Su mente agradecía a los dioses por dejar verlo así.

La brisa del mar revolvía coquetamente su cabello azabache, sus ojos perdido entre las olas del mar y el horizonte, viendo como el sol lentamente se perdía en el cielo. Jason podía perfectamente recordar la paleta de colores que coloreaban sus ojos, de un dulce verde azulado. Apenas podía ver como la comisura de sus labios se movían con ligereza, pero aún así podía escucharle susurrar el resto de la canción, como las palabras se escapaban de esa sonrisa melancólica que su mente le dibujaba en su moreno rostro.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando de esa manera tan... _diferente_. No era hijo de Febo, ni Venus; la poesía no era lo suyo, por eso siempre evitó escribirlos para Piper.

_Solo Percy_

Genial, Percy Jackson volvía a atormentar sus pensamientos. Tendría que hablar con él. Comenzó a caminar hacia su lado, el mayor en ningún momento volteó a verlo, parecía bastante concentrado en el horizonte, en repetir y recordar la letra de la canción.

No fue hasta que el rubio tomó asiento a su costado que Percy le vio a los ojos. Para la sorpresa de Jason, los ojos de Percy no estaban llenos de lágrimas, tampoco daban muestra de haber llorado en algún momento. Pero se veían tristes, igual que la melancólica sonrisa que decoraba su rostro.

Le miró sorprendido, tal vez no se había enterado de su llegada. Luego sonrió.

—Jason, eres tú— dijo Percy, cambiando las emociones que su rostro expresaba, sonreía ahora con ligereza—. Tiempo sin verte, Reyna, los nuevos templos y el Campamento deben de tenerte ocupado, _Superman_.

Jason asintió.

Quería hablarle, quería preguntarle por tantas cosas, contarle tantas otras, pero su lengua parecía no querer cooperar del todo.

—Dime, ¿a qué se debe el gran honor de tu visita?— bromeó, riendo. La risa fue lentamente menguando, cuando Percy vio la nula reacción en su amigo, solo lo miraba con fija atención, preocupado.

Percy desvió la mirada, volviendo a posar su neutra mirada en el mar.

—También te enteraste, ¿no es así?

Jason volvió a asentir lentamente.

Aquello molestó al mayor. Annie y él habían roto hace solo dos días y, desde entonces, a todos parecía importarle más su vida sentimental que las suyas propias. ¿Acaso su vida era más interesante que las de los demás? No, esa era una respuesta simple, no lo era.

Pero como si no bastase que estos dos días que llevaba de soltero todo el Campamento Mestizo le bombardeó con preguntas, ahora también los rumores habían llegado con rapidez al Campamento Júpiter. Y le molestaba sí, porque no sabía con certeza qué clase de cosas los romanos, _Jason_ , habían escuchado. Ya había escuchado varios de ellos, muchos no podían estar más lejanos a la realidad; harto de oírlos, le escapó de todos.

Annie y él no habían peleado, que ese día a su padre le hubiese dado la gana de hacer una fuerte tormenta no había tenido que ver con él. Ninguno tampoco le había sido infiel al otro (casi golpeaba al chico de Ares cuando le escuchó contarlo a su demás hermanos). Siempre con Annabeth había tenido gran comunicación y confianza, no tenía sentido lo que contaban. El único rumor que, hasta él podría más o menos tolerar, era el que tenía como base lo de "relación a distancia".

A diferencia de lo que todos pensarían, Annabeth, al romper, no le dijo una razón precisa, aunque él tampoco se la exigió. Solo asintió, mientras que Annabeth le daba un último abrazo. Hoy se iría a estudiar, ya se había despedido de ella; ellos estaban bien.

—¿Estás bien?— le preguntó el hijo de Júpiter—. Le pregunté a todos, pero...

—Estoy bien— asintió—, pero— volvió a mirarlo, luego al horizonte, a las olas. Y, poniendo su mano sobre su corazón— se siente ¿sabes? Hemos estado muchos años juntos, después de todo.

—¿Lo tomaste bien?

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué Annabeth te terminó?

—No lo sé— negando.

—No te dio una...

—No— le cortó.

—Supongo entonces que tampoco se lo preguntaste.

Percy no contestó. Se instaló un incómodo silencio entre ambos chicos. ¿Jason se habría pasado? Tenía curiosidad, eso era obvio. Necesita un terreno seguro para lo que le iba a preguntar a Percy... No sabía del todo si era seguro...

—Tengo algo que preguntarte—le dijo, los nervios no tardaron en aparecer, haciendo que empezase a jugar con sus dedos, evitando mirar al contrario—, decirte— se corrigió— mejor dicho.

Los nervios de Grace los notó con facilidad su amigo; se preocupó. ¿Habría problemas?

—Soy todo oídos.

Percy sonrió nuevamente. La preocupación se alejó al ver a Jason bien, seguro que no era un ataque de monstruos, o algún nuevo tipo de juego que a los dioses se les dio por hacer (y tenerlos a ellos de piezas). Él ya lo había visto una vez así, en su primer aniversario con Piper, había sido tan gracioso.

—Dime, Jason— insinuó burlonamente—, ¿a qué chica le tienes el ojo encima? Te puedo ayudar si quieres.

—Cállate.

Rio.

—¿La conozco acaso?

Jason le pegó en el hombro y Percy no dejaba de reírse, viendo como las mejillas de su amigo se sonrojaban y pasaba sus manos por su corto cabello. No era Annie, pero era evidente que algo lo tenía así, ¿de verdad sería alguien?

Repentinamente, sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor en su cabeza. Llevó instintivamente su mano al lugar de origen del dolor; no tenía un herida, ¿qué era entonces? Jason parecía no haberse dado cuenta de ello, Percy trató de disimular lo mejor que pudo su mueca, mordió fuertemente su labio y trató de calmar su respiración, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

De un momento a otro, sintió como si su mente dejase de estar presente en su cuerpo. Todos sus pensamientos se cubrieron de un frío negro; el dolor iba menguando. Sus sentido totalmente nublados, no escuchaba ya a Grace. Una fuerte brisa abrasadora quemó su piel, seguidas de una palabra que se repetía una y otra vez, como un eco en su cabeza. " _Sálvalo, sálvalo, ¡sálvalo!"_

—¿Percy?— le llamaba la voz de Jason. Parecía estar volviendo en sí—. Percy, ¿qué te sucede?

Sus ojos se fueron abriendo, el dolor finalmente se había ido. Estaba recargado en el pecho del Superman rubio, ¿se había desmayado? Sonrió levemente y se enderezó, frotando su cabeza. Jason le veía con total preocupación en sus ojos, él negó.

—Estoy bien, Jason.

Él no parecía creerle.

—Nadie se desmaya por nada. ¿Qué pasó?

Percy volvió a negar.

—Nada, enserio. Mejor sígueme contando, ¿quién...?

La siguiente punzada de dolor, ni se la esperó, ni supo en qué parte de su cuerpo fue exactamente, pero causó que mirase hacia el arriba, al cielo, que casi ya oscurecía. ¿Era su imaginación? Cerró levemente sus ojos, tratando de enfocar la imagen que su cerebro estaba captando; los señaló y Jason también los vio. Parecían ser dos sombras negras en el cielo, una más gran que la otra.

—Por Júpiter, ¿qué es eso?

_¡Sálvalo!_

La voz volvió a gritar en su cabeza, haciendo que instintivamente llevase sus manos a sus oídos; ya se estaba volviendo una molestia. Trató de volver a ubicarlos; a la velocidad que ambas "cosas" caían pronto tocarían el mar, se hundirían.

Y sí, como había pensado, la pequeña sombra desaparecía al chocar contra la sumisa marea, la otra le seguía muy de cerca. Si el iba a por la que estaba dentro del agua, y Jason por la otra... La voz en su cabeza parecía callarse ante el pensamiento.

Volteó ver a Jason, parecía estar más preocupado por él que por lo que fuesen esas sombras. Simplemente le dijo "Ve", antes de levantarse y lanzarse de la punta del acantilado, cayendo grácilmente dentro del reino de su padre, el mar.

Por unos segundos, Jason vio como Percy se alejaba... Con el desaparecer del príncipe del mar, se iban también sus esperanzas y su única oportunidad. ¿Por qué Percy se lo tenía que poner tan difícil? No, mejor dicho, ¿por qué el _destino_ se lo estaba poniendo tan difícil?

No tenía nada de malo que le gustase su mejor amigo, un _hombre_. Jason había tomado atención a las clases de historia en su campamento y recordaba perfectamente el momento en el que explicaron que se permitía a dos hombres estar juntos. Aunque sí, más liberal fue Grecias que Roma, lo aceptaba.

Resignado, Jason no tuvo de otra que elevar vuelo e ir por lo que fuese esa mancha negra en el cielo. Ya pensaría como decirle a Percy en otro momento lo que... sentía.

MIentras tanto, Percy se encontraba nadando con increíble facilidad en contra de la mareas. Por hoy había tenido bastante suerte. Que las corrientes estuviesen así de dóciles hoy facilitaban el tratar de encontrar ese "algo" que había visto caer.

¿Podría ser una trampa?, pensó por un momento. Si era así, habría involucrado deliberadamente a Jason en todo esto... Rezaba por que no fuera así. Si le pasaba algo a Jason Grace por su culpa, bueno, sería un golpe del que no se recuperaría fácil. Era uno de sus más cercanos amigos, después de todo.

No tuvo mucho para reflexionar sobre ello, entre medio del vaivén de las olas pudo divisar una borrosa sombra. No fue hasta que nadó hasta ella que pudo ver bien que era. Un mortal, más o menos de su edad, un cuerpo delgado, hasta podría decir que parecía ser frágil.

Ver disminuir las burbujas de aire que salían de su boca le hizo volver a al presente. Se apresuró por tomarlo fuertemente de la cintura y, con toda su energía, volvió al acantilado, creando un gran remolino de agua para ayudarlo a subir. Pero la pregunta en su cabeza era la misma: "¿Que hacia un mortal cayendo del cielo?" _Por favor que esto no signifique otra guerra_ , rezaba.

Vio a Jason ya esperándolo ahí, junto a lo que parecía ser una enorme... ¿roca? ¿Cómo...? No, mejor no preguntar, esas eran cosas de los hijos del rey del Olimpo. Al verlo llegar, se acercó rápidamente a él y le ayudó a recostar al humano sobre la hierba. Lo miraba con desconcierto.

—¿Qué hacía un mortal cayendo desde el cielo?— le preguntó Jason.

Percy, con una juguetona sonrisa en sus labios, se encogió de hombros.

— Tal vez ofendió a tu padre de alguna manera. Y, ya sabes, al rey del Olimpo le encanta que le insulten y posee un carácter muy benevolente. Tal vez solo decidió ayudarlo a llegar a New York de una forma segura— bromeó el azabache, riendo.

Jason bufó, no le parecía divertida la burla del mayor, pero... Desgraciadamente, Percy y su maldita risa habían causado que su corazón diera un vuelco y se derritiera en un instante. En su defensa... No, no tenía ningún argumento para salvar su pellejo.

—La verdadera pregunta es— dijo Jackson, cambiando de tema—, ¿qué es lo que trajiste?

—No lo sé— respondió con simpleza, para luego dirigir la mirada al misterioso mortal, señalándole con la cabeza, preguntó—: ¿Respira?

—No lo sé.

Con cierta preocupación, Percy se arrodilló al lado del chico de piel caucásica y apoyó oreja sobre su pecho, tratando de escuchar los latidos de su corazón; Jason de inmediato se maldijo por haber preguntado. Los celos que sintió al ver la cercanía del azabache con ese mortal eran injustificados, no era más que su amigo después de todo. Pero ni su propia conciencia evitó que apretase los puño y desviase su mirada hacía otro lado, evitando ver aquella imagen.

—Sus latidos son pocos— concluyó, alejándose apenas del cuerpo—, no soy doctor, pero sé que eso no es bueno. Parece tener algo de agua aún en sus pulmones.

La respiración de Jason se volvió a alterar y volvió a apretar sus puños con fuerza al ver la mano de Percy pasar por el pecho del niño. Sabía que trataba de localizar el agua en los pulmones del mortal, pero Jason solo quería solo quería tirarle un rayo y pulverizarlo, así se ahorraría futuras molestias. Algo no le gustaba de ese mortal.

De un momento a otro, el mortal empezó a toser y a escupir un poco de agua, haciendo que Percy se apartará de él rápidamente. Al fin algo bueno.

—Ahora estará bien.

Jason asintió, viendo como poco a poco como el chico parecía recuperarse. Por lo menos ahora respiraba con mejor normalidad.

—Vámonos antes de que despierte, Jason.

Antes de que pudiese alejarse de él, Grace le tomó de la muñeca, deteniendo al hijo de Poseidón. Debían irse, lo sabía, pero...

—Percy, sobre lo que te iba a decir...

—Ah, cierto— recordó Percy—. ¿De quién me ibas a contar, Jason?

—¿Cómo es posible que sepas que es sobre alguien?

—¿No lo es acaso?— sonrió—. Vamos, te conozco, normalmente no estás tan nervioso sobre algo que dirás. Ahora parece que el mundo se te va a venir encima si lo dices— rio.

Jason maldijo por lo bajo, ¿había sido muy obvio...? Tal vez ni era su culpa, sonrió, Percy lo conocía, lo hacía bien.

—Bueno, sí, es sobre alguien. Me gust...

—Despertó— murmuró Jackson, viendo como, tambaleante, el mortal trataba de ponerse de pie.

Se soltó de su agarre y se acercó con rapidez a ayudarlo. Le ofreció su mano y este la aceptó, mas no se levantó, solo causó que Percy se arrodillase a su lado. Otra vez, viendo como ambos unían sus manos, el corazón de Jason sentía pequeñas punzadas de molestia. Ese chico de verdad lo estaba haciendo beber vinagre.

—¿Dónde...? ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó el chico, algo desconcertado, abriendo poco a poco sus verdes ojos, tomando fuertemente la mano de Percy le había ofrecido.

Definitivamente a Jason Grace esto le daba muy mala espina.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, estoy rehaciendo esta historia (ya está publicada en Wattpad). No sé si la estaré mejorando o malogrando más. Esperemos que no y que les guste. 
> 
> Roxanna


End file.
